Love is Complicated
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Mikey is in love with Donnie, but Donnie is in love with April, what will happen when Donnie realises that April will never love him back? Turtlecest.
1. Part One

**Love is Complicated** by **RomaMarufixx**

**Part One **

_One-sided Mikey/Don, one-sided Don/April, slight April/Casey_

This is turtlecest, don't like? Don't read.

* * *

The Hamato household was currently going through many problems, although you wouldn't have guessed it, the outwards appearance was the norm, but beneath the surface there was trouble. Donnie was trying to deal with new feelings he was having towards a new friend that they had made, Miss April O'Neil, she was their only human friend and he didn't want to ruin things by making a romantic advance too soon or do it in the wrong way.

Mikey was also struggling to deal with his new feelings, although these were not towards April. Since Donnie had developed a crush on April and had described to Mikey what he was feeling, it didn't take long before he realised he too had those feelings. But he was having a hard time coming to terms with it since the person he was attracted to was his brother, Donatello, and that was all kinds of wrong.

He'd been attracted to his brother for years, thinking back to how he used to feel towards Donnie and it was the same as he was feeling now, although not as strong, he could see through the years how he felt about Donnie, how he had wrote about him in his journals which were half full of what he did in his days and his artwork.

The journals were a great and helpful thing for Mikey, they helped him track his life and he first noticed these feelings towards Donnie when he was just thirteen years old, he had been in love with his brother for almost three years without actually knowing he was in love with him.

He decided that he was going to take action now, since he had wasted enough of his time by not knowing what he feeling was actually called or meant. He needed to make sure that Donnie knew how he felt and so that he didn't lose out on a chance, since Donnie seemed to be leaning towards telling April how he felt about her.

Mikey was feeling very conflicted though. Donnie deserved to be happy and should be able to take a chance with April, to tell her how he felt about her and to see if she had any of the same feelings or if she was willing to give Donnie a chance and see if she developed any feeling towards him. Although Mikey thought that would be very unfair, it would be very one sided, although that might be what it would be like for Donnie if he and Mikey were to do the same thing.

Mikey wanted Donnie for himself, but didn't want to force how he felt on Donnie or even confess it to him, the best idea he could come up with was to slowly make the genius fall in love with him.

It started off with Mikey making sure that Donnie went to sleep at a good hour instead of the early hours he had been going to bed before, bringing his meals to him and eating them with him to make sure that he would eat the meal and didn't miss any.

He had become more affectionate, giving Donnie hugs, sleeping in bed with him as a way to make sure that he did sleep and even tried flirting with him on occasion, but didn't get any response, which after a month, started to make him feel like he was never going to drop a big enough hint to Donnie without actually going up to him and confessing how he felt.

Unknowing to him, Donnie was aware of what Mikey was doing and did get the not so subtle flirting, although he felt a bit honoured and could understand why Mikey had turned to him for a romantic relationship, he wasn't interested, it wouldn't be a serious relationship, it was an act of desperation, what he and April could have would be real though.

Donnie didn't know just how to turn Mikey down, so he decided to just let Mikey continue on the way it was, if it made him happy and it wasn't making Donnie feel uncomfortable or hurting him, then why should he stop it?

During this time of Mikey flirting with him and trying to get his attention, it made him realise that he had wasted time that he could have spent telling April how he felt towards her. It had been a month, he needed to act on his feelings, now.

So he did.

Having spent the whole day in the garage he decided that a shower was in order before he went over to April's. He changed into some new gear, throwing his oil covered gear and mask into a basket to take down to be washed whenever he remembered to do it or if Leo took it down for him like what happened usually.

He hadn't called or texted or let April know in anyway that he was coming over to see her, he wanted it to be a surprise, although he turned out to be the one receiving the surprise. When he jumped down, silently, next to her window where he would normally knock to let her know he was here, he saw that she already had company, and that of Casey Jones.

They were embracing and kissing on the sofa, their hands wandering everywhere and Donatello quickly turned away and made his way onto the rooftop before sitting down on the cold stone. His heart felt like it had been burnt with acid. He should have known that April would go for another human, one that he and his brothers had introduced her to.

Donnie knew that he would never be able to have a relationship with April, she had Casey, he didn't know how long it would last or if they were even serious but that wasn't Donnie's business to stick his nose in. If April was happy then who was he to make her miserable?

When he got home he found Mikey waiting for him, flashing him a smile as he walked through the entrance of the lair.

"Hey Donnie, where've you been?"

"Just to the junkyard, I was trying to look for some new parts that I needed but no luck." Donnie said, quickly thinking up a lie, even though he didn't know why he need to lie, Mikey knew how he felt about April but Donnie knew that if he told Mikey what he had seen and what he was feeling, he would begin to increase in his...flirting with him and he wasn't ready for that, not know, he didn't want anything to do with romance at the moment.

"You should have told me you were going, I could have come with you to help!" Mikey said with a wide grin and Donnie forced a smile in return.

"I will remember that next time, sorry Mikey." Donnie replied and quickly made his way to his room to avoid his younger brother speaking to him any further. He knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid Mikey forever but for now he could try, just try and avoid him.


	2. Part Two, Final

**Love is Complicated** by **RomaMarufixx**

**Part Two, Final **

_One-sided Mikey/Don, eventual Don/Mikey, mentions of April/Casey, Leo/Raph_

This is turtlecest, don't like? Don't read.

Characters belong to Nickelodeon.

* * *

Trying to avoid Michelangelo was not an easy task, as Donatello found the following weeks after he had caught April and Casey together. Everywhere that he turned Mikey seemed to be there even more so than usual or maybe now that his mind was free of romantic thoughts and feelings towards April, there was space to think about Mikey's flirtations and extra efforts to get Donnie to notice him.

"Donnie, are you avoiding me?" Mikey asked Donnie one day, when it was just the two of them in the purple banded turtle's lab.

"What, no." Donnie said in fake confusion. "Why do you say that?" he said, turning in his chair so that he could see his brother standing beside him.

"I thought we were beginning to spend more time with each other and now I hardly see you anymore bro' what's up?"

"It's nothing Mikey…"

"No it's not dude, come on you know you can tell me anything." Mikey said and Donnie thought for a few seconds. Was hiding that he found out about April and Casey a good thing? Maybe talking to someone about what he had seen and how he was feeling would be better than keeping everything all bottled up, he had told Mikey how he was feeling about April before and he hadn't told anyone.

"Seriously Mikey, it's nothing, don't worry about me." But Donnie wasn't going to tell Mikey what had happened, not yet.

A week later April and Casey came to the family of five's home, telling them that they had news that they wanted to share. Donnie knew what they were going to say, but he sat in the living area of their home with the rest of his family as April and Casey told the Hamato family that they had been in a relationship for the past month and thought it was time that they told their friends.

All of the family were happy for them, hugging them and shaking their hands in congratulations, even Donnie, although he couldn't help but feel irritated as Mikey glanced at him every few minutes with a sad expression on his face.

Donnie had been waiting all day for Mikey to talk to him, as it was obvious that he wanted to, knowing now that there was a reason for his bo wielding brother avoiding him and why his mood has changed so much this past month.

"So…" Mikey said as he closed the door to Donnie's lab behind him as he entered the room. "April and Casey…"

"April and Casey…" Donnie echoed, not really paying attention to his brother as his attention was on, or trying to be on, one of the latest things that Mikey had broken and that Donnie was trying to fix.

"Is that why you've been so upset and gloomy recently?"

"I haven't been either of those things Mikey."

"Dude, you so have." Mikey said and Donnie sighed before glancing over at his brother with sad eyes that he couldn't hide.

"Mikey could you not try to make me feel worse right now?" he pleaded and his brothers expression completely changed.

"I'm so sorry bro! I just wanted to get you to talk to me, you know you can talk to me about anything." The orange banded turtle said, resting his hand gently on Donnie's shoulder and it made Donnie shiver and pull back straight away, confusing Mikey.

"Thank you Mikey but I really don't want to talk right now."

"Okay dude, you know where I am if you do." Mikey smiled.

"Thank you Mikey." Donnie said, his eyes drawn to Mikey's mouth, Mikey really did have a nice smile...Donnie shook that thought out of his mind and got back to what he was working on as Mikey left the lab.

Why was Donnie suddenly reacting to what Mikey said to him and how Mikey looked? Donnie decided to busy his mind as he did his hands by fixing everything that needed to be fixed and finished his half finished inventions and even start some new ones if he had the time.

As time went on, Mikey continued his advances, like he had before he had found out that April and Casey were a couple, and reminded Donnie more than twice a day that he could always talk to him if he wanted to. And Donnie was beginning to respond to this, not flirt back, but began waiting for them, like they were the best parts of his day, seeing his brother, knowing that someone in the world actually care for him in an unplatonic way. He enjoyed the smile that lit up Mikey's face when he flirted and his laugh when he would make a joke to try and make Donnie laugh and his overall presence.

Given time Donnie completely forgot about the way that he used to feel about April and was even very happy that she was with Casey, instead of with him. He enjoyed having Mikey's company and even started going to him when he felt like he hadn't seen his brother in a long time or he was feeling slightly down.

It wasn't long before he realised his feelings towards Mikey were changing, sometimes he would catch himself confessing things to Mikey, telling him how he was feeling when he would normally find himself hiding away and once he even caught himself flirting back at Mikey.

Even their family had noticed the two becoming closer and commented on it, which caused Donnie to pull back for a short while, but he missed Mikey too much and they went back to hanging out all the time.

The attraction that the two felt towards each other grew stronger every day, although nothing was said about how they felt, Donnie was only just coming to terms with his feelings changing towards his brother and by some of the ways that Mikey looked at Donnie, it was clear that he was struggling with whether or not to tell Donnie how he felt.

Mikey was also afraid that it would ruin everything and they had gotten so close he didn't want that to change, if this was as close as they were going to be, Mikey would rather have Donnie as he were now than to lose him.

It was a few months later that the two started to become more physical, a gentle touch of a shoulder or hand here and there, a shoulder rub for Donnie when he had slept funny in his lab or a hug out of the blue or when either of them was feeling sad, more hugs than Mikey had been giving him before. Mikey had even kissed Donnie on the cheek a couple of times, just to try to get on his nerves, but Donnie had liked them and wished that Mikey would do it more.

Everyone around them had not only noticed the two become closer but had also started to leave the two alone, or smile at them when they together or shake their heads as they knew that the two hadn't confessed their love to each other even though it was obvious to everyone else.

It wasn't long before they found themselves in each other's bed every night, either because it was the only way that Mikey could make sure that Donnie was actually getting some sleep or because one of them had, had a night terror.

Their first kiss was bound to happen and when it did they didn't question it or even speak about it, in fact Mikey was pretty sure that he had dreamt it. It happened one night when Mikey had dragged a very tired Donnie upstairs to the genius' room, they were cuddled up close together and Donnie had pushed himself closer than usual to Mikey, with no complaints, the other turtle loved having his brother next to him, the closer the better.

Donnie had muttered something, half asleep, eyes closed, body relaxed, and then his lips moved lazily over Mikey's, shocking him, but nonetheless he kissed back. Donnie was asleep in seconds and Mikey spent a great portion of the night wondering if Donnie had actually meant to kiss him.

The kiss in the morning had confirmed that, Donnie had taken one look at Mikey's slightly flushed face and kissed him again, an active kiss, unlike last night, Mikey's hands gripped Donnie's biceps while Donnie cupped Mikey's freckled face in his hands. They explored each other's mouths until they both needed to catch their breath.

"Donnie?" Mikey questioned and Donnie opened his eyes to see Mikey's famous puppy dogs eyes staring back at him.

"...I love you Mikey." Donnie confessed and ikey pulled Donnie in for another kiss, pressing their bodies closer together.

"I love you too Donnie." Mikey said and continuing kissing Donnie, not just on the mouth, but everywhere on his face and his neck, which both of them found to be very sensitive, something that Mikey was very much taking advantage of at the moment.

It didn't take long for both of them to have raging erections that they were trying to conceal, Mikey giving up first, his erection hitting the slit that was barely holding Donnie's and with a groan, Donnie dropped down as well. Donnie pushed Mikey backwards and straddled him, much to the youngers surprise.

"Donnie, wait!" Mikey said and Donnie paused.

"What? Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, definitely." he grinned. "I'm just...don't you think this is a bit soon, are we rushing things?" he asked nervously. Donnie leaned forward, being careful not to squash their erections, as they were already painful enough.

"Mikey I have loved you for a long time, I've just been too clueless and blinded by other things to notice how I was feeling." he confessed and then wrapped his hand around both of their erections and stroked, making them both moan. "Do you really want to stop now?"

"God no." Mikey whined and Donnie laughed, but was suddenly hit by a sudden wave of nerves. He was a turtle who knew many things, some things he wasn't even sure himself where he had learnt them and some things that he knew were pretty useless. One of the things he knew a lot about was sex, including sex between two males, he had been curious when he and Mikey had started to get more 'physical' he knew that preparation was very important, he didn't want to hurt Mikey, in anyway, emotionally, mentally or physically.

Luckily they were in his room, where he would have everything that they could possibly need. Pulling away from Mikey he reached into the draw of his nightstand and pulled out a tube, causing Mikey to give him a weird glance.

"If we're going to do this, we're going to need this."

"Is it...lube?"

"Yes, to prepare you...turn around."

"What?" Mikey asked, not wanting to move at all.

"Turn around, it will be more comfortable for you." Donnie said and waited until his younger sibling turned around, muttering and moaning under his breath. He raised his knees up so his erection wasn't crushed and rested his head on his knees as he waited for what was to come.

Donnie couldn't help but stare at the behind of his mate, the tail that was wriggling around excitedly and the hole that was beneath it. Squeezing a good amount of lube onto his finger he brought it Mikey's entrance and slowly pushed in, stopping when Mikey wiggled away from his fingers.

"Mikey?"

"It's okay, keep going."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should wait-" Donnie started to ramble as his nerves got the better of him and to shut him up and to show him he was fine, he pushed back slowly, embedding himself on Donnie's finger and letting out a long loud churr.

That was all that he needed to finish prepping his mate, as much as he could before Mikey started to get very impatient and was practically riding Donnie's fingers after a while.

Squeezing Mikey's erection with his other hand, he pulled his fingers out of his brother before using that hand to wrapped around himself and to rub against the well lubed entrance.

"Donnie…" Mikey moaned and Donnie looked up at his brother who was looking over his shoulder, his eyes, much darker than their usual baby blue hue and sparkling as if he had just successfully pranked on of their brothers.

Donnie didn't need any more convincing than the look in Mikey's eyes to push into his mate, slowly until he was all the way inside his new mate, pressing his body gently down on Mikey's so he was able to kiss his neck and the side of his face. When he felt salty liquid on his lips he grew very worried and nuzzled into his mate.

"Mikey, are you okay?" A nod. "Mikey, if-"

"Noooo." Mikey dragged out his protest. "It's okay, go." Mikey said, grounding his hips making Donnie moan and began to thrust.

It wasn't long before the two got into a rhythm of them both thrusting their hips to get the most amount of pleasure, whilst Donnie licked and kissed every inch of skin on Mikey's shoulder, neck and face, occasionally stopping to kiss Mikey.

When Donnie suddenly stopped and pulled away Mikey could have wept, but once Donnie had spun him around onto his shell so that there were facing each other, he was inside him again, thrusting wildly whilst one of his hands pumped Mikey's erection and the other cradled his face.

"Oh, Donnie, I'm gonna-" Mikey's speech was cut off by Donnie's lips, swallowing his cry as he came, Donnie following after.

The avoid hurting his brother, Donnie rolled of him and to his side as they caught their breath.

"Are you okay?" was the first thing that Donnie said after and Mikey laughed before turning on his side and curling against his lover.

"I'm awesome." Mikey churred as he nuzzled Donnie's neck and said turtles curled his arm around Mikey and kissed his forehead.

"Good...I love you Mikey."

"I love you too Dude."

Unknown to the two turtles curled up next to each other in bed, post love making, two other turtles were listening through the not so thick wall.

"I can't believe it took them so long." Leo said, looking at the wall that connected his room to Donnie's. Raph cupped Leos face and turned the leader's attention to him.

"Well if Mikey woulda just told 'im they coulda been together months ago."

"If Donnie wasn't hung up on April they could have been together even before then." Leo replied with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, alright smart ass." Raph said and Leo accepted the rough kiss that Raph gave to him and pushed against the hand on his lower plastron. "D'ya think we should tell them about us?" Raph questioned.

"I'm surprised they don't already know given how loud you are."

"I'll show ya' loud." Raph growled and Leo churred.


End file.
